RIP You and Me
by XxJadynTimmsxX
Summary: Canada is feeling lonesome. What will happen when France makes a moonlight appearance?


**R.I.P. You and Me**

My lips molded into hers harshly. A slight moan left her mouth as I rubbed her sides. Her hand fumbled around until she found my zipper. She tugged down until the zipper caught on my boxers. The bed squeaked below us and I sighed. Gently I pushed her away and sat back. The blonde girl blinked her dazzling blue eyes and looked up at me confusedly.

"What's wrong Matty?" she asked.

"Sorry Natalie. I can't do this," I said, closing my eyes.

Nat sighed and pulled her shirt back on.

"Fine, Matty, I don't care. Call me when you get over _Francis."_

She spat his name out like it was poison and something inside me snapped. I leapt forward and, before I could stop it, my hand collided with her cheek. Nat fell to the ground and her eyes widened. Tears sprang to her eyes and I gasped.

"Nat, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry!"

Nat grabbed the closest thing to her and sprang to her feet. I looked down at her hand in which she held a glass cup. She raised her arm and chucked it at me.

"Matt you idiot!" She turned on her heel and ran out of my house. My head started to throb from where the cup had hit me. I placed the glass on my nightstand and slumped back. I slowly let exhaustion take over me and closed my eyes. I should have known not to toy with Nat's feelings. I should have known that just by bringing home every blonde-haired blue-eyed girl I found could never fill the hole HE had left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream/Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled the pillow over my head and tried to block out the noises emanating from Francis's room next door. My throat burned with tears. I should be in that room, not that brown-haired tramp. I should be the one screaming out his name! My eyes widened at the vulgar pictures that ran through my head of me and Francis. There was a slight sense of discomfort in between my pants. I reached down and touched the tent in my pants. A shot of pleasure went up my spine and I moaned. I pulled the pillow off my face and ripped off my pants. As silently as I could I started to jerk off. I phased out the girl's moans and focused solely on Francis's grunts. As a pressure started to build up in my stomach something wet touched my lips and I gasped.

My eyes snapped open and I shot up. My eyes started to water and I brought my knees to my face. Something stirred in the corner and I squinted, trying to make out what it out.

"Kumajiro?"

"No, Mon Cheri, it's me," a silky voice responded.

"Francis?" I crawled forward on my bed. He slowly stalked forward until I could make out his figure. He wore a navy blue shirt that was unbuttoned all the way along with his black jeans, which were unzipped completely. As I took in his attire my mouth started to water.

"You've grown, Matthew, in both ways."

I tore my gaze away from him and looked down at my self confusedly. A blush appeared on my face as I looked at the bulge in my boxers. I looked up and yelped. Francis had managed to move onto the bed and the close proximity was making me hot and bothered once again.

"You know it wasn't nice of you to leave that girl in the state she was in. How would you like it if I turned you on and then left?"

"You were watching?"

"I've always been watching you, Matthew, ever since I kicked you out."

I tackled France to the ground and sat on his stomach. I brought my fist high into the air and bashed it into his chest repeatedly.

"You idiot! I needed you and all you could do was watch me? Why didn't you call or talk to me all those times I saw you?" I cried out.

My feeble punches made him chuckle, a rumble that vibrated both our bodies. He sat up and grabbed my arms. "My dear Matthew, I left because I was weak. I was not strong enough to support a relationship. Hell, I'm still not."

"So you're telling me this why? If you're not strong enough then that means you're leaving again, right?" I choked out, my eyes burning.

"Non."

"What? Then what are you doing?"

"Well first I'm taking care of your problem."

Francis picked me up and threw me on the bed. I gasped and he used that chance to kiss me. My fingers ran through his gold locks and his tongue grazed my lips.

_THIS is what woke me up_.

I parted my lips slightly and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I pulled away and gasped for air. Francis looked down at me and chuckled. In one swift movement he pulled off my boxers and threw them across the room.

"Hold still Matthew," he purred into my ear.

I let out a breathy moan as his hand jerked and twisted my manhood. After a while a pressure built up in my stomach.

"Francis, I'm going to burst."

"Then burst Mon Cheri."

I screamed out his name and came all over his hand. Sweat streaked down my forehead and I closed my eyes. Francis licked his hand clean and laid down next to me.

"Je t'aime, Matthew, je t'aime."

I sighed in content and started to let myself drift off. Those words were all I needed to convince myself that he would stay.

_What a fool I am._


End file.
